Notas y calabazas
by Drewyd
Summary: Había una nota atascada en el parabrisas de su auto. Era corta, dulce y lo suficientemente terrorífica para rezar que fuese una broma. En letras negritas y entrecortadas decía: Esto es importante, no vayas a casa. [¿Romanogers?]


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Derechos reservados a Marvel Cómics, y Disney... y Sony... y muchos otros.

* * *

 **Notas y Calabazas**

Había una nota atascada en el parabrisas de su auto. Era corta, dulce y lo suficientemente terrorífica para rezar que fuese una broma.

En letras negritas y entrecortadas decía: « **Esto es importante, no vayas a casa.»**

Natasha la releyó tres veces antes de hacerla una bola de papel y tirarla en la basura. Luego se subió a su carro y arrancó.

A pesar de que intentaba no pensar en ella (en serio lo estaba intentando), la memoria de Natasha volvía a bendito papel, y al final tomó una decisión arriesgada: hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados en una calle (lo cual casi le costó una multa), y condujo a _su_ apartamento. No había lugar para estacionarse, así que Natasha lo dejó en la calle, se aseguró de que estuviese bien cerrado y que dios la agarrase confesada.

No era seguro que él estuviese allí, pero el instinto de Natasha le decía que tocara, o mejor, que entrase furtivamente. El cerrojo fue fácil de abrir, y en cuanto puso dos pies en el apartamento Steve suspiró.

—¿Cómo lo…? ¿Sabes qué?, no me interesa. Ven aquí y ayúdame en esto —la curiosidad de Natasha pudo con ella, y se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos a la cocina, donde el súper soldado se hallaba.

—¿Haciéndole caras a las calabazas? ¿En serio, capitán? —inquirió Natasha con una sonrisa ladina. Ya había tres calabazas con caras tenebrosas en el suelo, y Steve estaba tallando otra. Había tres más al lado.

—Es para mi vecina de abajo, la señora Werksman. Le gustan —se encogió de hombros y terminó la boca para continuar con los ojos. Natasha se quedó un momento silenciosa, admirando las líneas de presión en el rostro de su compañero vengador. Sus cejas casi se unían y su lengua se asomaba por la punta de sus labios.

Al notar que Natasha no se movía, Steve le miró con curiosidad y ella bufó.

—Las cosas que hago por ti, capitán —suspiró ella dramáticamente, agarrando un cuchillo y una calabaza. Pesaba más de lo que ella habría creído.

—¿Y qué te trae en la casa de este humilde servidor? —preguntó Steve sin dejar de mirar su obra de arte.

Natasha pensó: « _Esto es importante, no vayas a casa.»_

—Solo pasaba a ver qué hacía mi paleta helada favorita.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

A Natasha no le estaban quedando tan bien las caras como a Steve, pero se lo atribuyó a la práctica. Además, estas cosas no iban a ningún concurso Miss Belleza 2015.

El apartamento pronto quedó reducido a los sonidos que hacía el filo de los cuchillos al cortar. En las dos que hizo Natasha a una le colocó un guiño en el ojo y a otra una lengua afuera. O casi.

—¿Qué tiene ese en la cara, Nat? ¿Un tumor?

—Está sacando la lengua, idiota.

—Si esa cara no asusta a los niños no sé qué lo hará.

Natasha le dio un golpe en el brazo y comenzó a lavar los cuchillos y limpiar la mesa mientras Steve pasaba todas las calabazas hechas hacia la mesa de vidrio. Cuando culminaron Natasha se limpió el sudor de la frente (quien diría que trazar vegetales costaría tanto) y Steve se dirigió a su cuarto.

—¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? —Natasha solo lo pensó dos segundos.

—Obvio, cap —respondió ella, ingresando a la alcoba de Steve. Estaba todo tan ordenado y limpio que Natasha tuvo una repentina urgencia de darle un poco de desarreglo. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo.

—Aquí tienes una camiseta limpia y un bóxer —comentó él, entregándole la ropa. Natasha le lanzó un odioso beso y se cambió en el baño. Cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación, Steve ya había apagado las luces y se había acostado en la cama, leyendo un libro. Ambos tenían esa rivalidad de ver quién se podía cambiar más rápido en cierto periodo de tiempo. Esta ronda la ganaba él.

Natasha se subió al lado izquierdo de la cama y se metió dentro de las sábanas. Eran mucho más grandes que las suyas, pero ni la mitad de frías. Además, olían por completo a Steve, a su perfume y su olor natural.

—¿Quieres que apague la luz? —inquirió él mientras Nat se acurrucaba en las almohadas. Ella negó con la cabeza y todo quedó en silencio.

No sabía cuándo se durmió, pero sí cómo se despertó: encima de Steve. Literalmente estaba acostada a lo horizontal sobre el otro vengador, que estaba vertical en la cama. Los pies de la mujer colgaban fuera de la cama, y Steve roncaba silenciosamente. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido tan profundamente? No lo recordaba.

Natasha se levantó con facilidad de la cama (y por consiguiente, de Steve) y se estiró como un gato. Una de las partes del cuello de su camisa se le salía constantemente, y Natasha la subía cada vez con somnolencia. Menos mal que el bóxer si le quedaba, porque no podía andar con los calzones en los tobillos a cada minuto.

Lo primero que revisó fue su celular (el cual había dejado botado en uno de los sofá) y leyó los múltiples mensajes de Tony.

Tony – 0:22

 _Estás bien? Tu apartamento estalló en llamas. Hace dos minutos._

Tony – 0:24

 _Contesta Natashalie ¡!_

Tony 0:30

 _Con un cuerno te voy a rastrear. Si encuentro que estás en la torre y no me has dicho nada…_

Tony 0:31

 _;) ;) Así que en el apartamento del cap ;) muy bien, los dejaré solos. No hagas nada que yo no haría, y si lo haces toma fotos 3._

Natasha no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa curveó en sus labios y sintió una mezcla de afecto y exasperación hacia el hombre de hierro. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y volvió al cuarto, donde se tiró nuevamente en la cama y se acurrucó en un costado de Steve. Él rodeó sus hombros con su brazo de forma instantánea, y Natasha se mantuvo consciente unos segundos, pensando en la misteriosa nota y en su apartamento («Con un demonio, ¿no pudieron haber explotado el de Clint, por ejemplo?») antes de caer dormida. No había nada de qué preocuparse… por ahora.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ja, y todo comenzó con una post inspiracional de Tumblr. No se qué más decir, así que dejaré esto hasta aquí y me retiraré lentamente...

Los reviews son gomas de azúcar para mi alma :v.


End file.
